The Melancholy of Hyuuga Hinata
by xo4evagurlox
Summary: HInata's first day at a public high school! And homework isn't the only problem, people are much scarier. Dances, classes, bullies, and crushes... How will Hinata survive? NaruHina
1. First day

The Melancholy of Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata woke on the wrong side of bed in the morning of the first day of school. She woke up late and then to make matters worse, banged her head loudly on the headboard of her bed. 'Oh, no,' she thought as she glanced at her clock. Seeing that school was to start in 45 minutes, she quickly got ready. She slipped into a long sleeved shirt and a knee length frilly skirt and threw on a jeans jacket and raced downstairs to meet her cousin, Neji, who was also starting 9th grade with her. She quickly ate breakfast and left the Hyuuga Manor with Neji at her side. It was the first day of school at Konoha High for her and things didn't seem to get worse after that, or so she thought, when suddenly remembered that she had forgetten her schedule in her room. She ran back, grabbed the piece of paper and managed to get to school on time. Brightly colored leaves danced down to the ground as she sighed deeply when she saw the front doors of the high school and thought of what possibly could happen that day.

Well this morning wasn't going easy on her, because as she frantically looked at her schedule and the small map of the school on the back, she didn't notice where she was going and SMACK! ran into a very,_ very,_ hard chest.

"Gomen-nesai." she said nervously, rubbing where she had bumped into the other person. She lifted her head only to look into captivating blue eyes and forgot everything.

"Umm, don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway, Are you alright?" the teenage boy asked. He had deep, playful blue eyes, head full of golden hair and three thin lines that ran down each of his cheeks. His mouth curved into a beautiful smile. There was something about him that seemed so exotic.

_'Hinata!!! Snap out of it!!! He asked you something!' _her inner conscience suddenly spoke, breaking her out of her trance.

"O-0h, I m-mean, no, I'm j-just fine," she stuttered, clapping a hand to her mouth. Since when did she stutter?

"Ano, gomen, excuse me, I seem to be having a problem," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"P-perhaps I can help you w-with it?" Hinata replied.

"Believe me, you wouldn't be able to. Thanks for asking though," he said and ran off with a horde of rabid fangirls hot on his trail.

_'Oh, I see. So that's why I wasn't able to help him. Well, at least I'm not the only one who likes him. WAIT! Where did that come from? Oh, no! I'll be late for class!'_ And without further thought, she hurried down to her first class, World Civics.

A beautiful woman entered the classroom. She had long dark hair and had deep red eyes and was holding a a sleek, black briefcase.

"Good Morning, and welcome to Konaha High. I will be your World Civ teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai." she said.

"Ohaiyo, Kurenai Sensei," the class chimed.

And so started long day filled with new people, homework and alot of notes. But Hinata happened to catch a few friends on the way. First was Haruno Sakura.

As Hinata frantically tried to keep up with notes during World Civ, a bubblegum pink haired girl tapped a ink stained finger on her shoulder, her asking for an extra pen, due to hers breaking. She smiled warmly and handed the girl a pen along with a napkin she kept in her pocket.

"Thanks. I owe you one," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Hinata whispered back.

After class, the same girl met her again to give back her pen and another word of thanks.

"By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Hello, Sakura-san. So what class do you have next?" Hinata asked.

" I have Physics."

"Really? So do I."

"Okay then, let's go together."

So, with a new friend to help her out with a new life, Hinata hoped that the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad.

And It wasn't. In Physics she made a new friend, a girl named Yamanaka Ino, a friend of Sakura from middle school. Hinata, who had gone to a private middle school, did not know her. It was her first time going to a public school.

"Come on, Hinata-san, let's see what classes we have next." asked Ino.

Coincidently, Ino and Hinata had Intro to Art, but Sakura didn't.

"Looks like Have Fabric Design next. But me and Ino both have English after that so I'll see you at lunch then, Hinata," said Sakura and she ran off.

Hinata and Ino had a moderately good time at Art, and Hinata met another guy during the period, a tough looking guy named Kiba. Well, actually, Hinata didn't go up to him or anything, he seemed to come up to her.

"Hey, you look like you're new here. I'm Inuzaka Kiba," he said.

"Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and yes, I'm new here."

"Hyuuga, eh? You know Neji too, then?"

"Um, yes, he's my cousin."

"Really? He never told me he had such a cute cousin."

A blush covered Hinatas face.

"Hey, Kiba, trying to hit on Hinata?" asked Ino jokingly.

"Well, hi there, Ino. Didn't see you for a while."

"Yea, I guess I've been busy."

Hinata suddenly felt like she didn't belong there and continued to work on her assignment.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata! Forgot about you there for a second." said Ino rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

The shrill sound of the bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone got up to get their stuff and leave.

"Ok, girls, I'll see you around then, later. Nice meeting you, Hinata!" said Kiba as he exited the room.

Hinata's face was once again covered with a light blush and Ino didn't miss it.

"Don't worry about Kiba, Hinata, he flirts with almost every girl he sees."

"Um, ok..."

Hinata and Ino separated ways and Hinata rushed to Honors English. She had heard that the Honors English classes had a very infamous reputation. Either no one ever took Honors English II after they had taken the first or dropped Honors English altogether. Putting that thought to the back of her mind, she walked quickly through the hallways.

She reached the class at a good time but when she walked in, her heart skipped a beat as she saw the same cute guy from the morning encounter. Actually she only saw his face, the rest of him was surrounded with girls, asking for dates. She didn't know he was in 9th too, he looked too tall. He noticed Hinata and sharply left his desk to go and walk over to her. Hinata felt blood creeping up to her face as he got nearer and nearer but he never got there, _Kiba did first_.

"Hinata-chan, sweetie!" He exclaimed, grabbing the other cute guy by the arm. "Meet Uzumaki Naruto! Naruto," he said facing him, "Meet Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata looked down at her feet, hoping _Naruto_ wouldn't see her blush.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," she said timidly.

"Hinata-chan! What has gotten into you all of a sudden? You were bright and cheerful during our Art class!" Kiba said.

Naruto just stared. He had been hoping all day that he'd see her again and thank Kami he had at last. Every other girl never stopped flirting with him until he told her to stop and Hinata, being quiet and shy, was totally different. _'Wait a second, Hyuuga?'_ he thought.

"Um, how are you doing Hinata-chan?" he said finally, still staring.

_'Chan? Chan?! Is he still looking at me? Oh Kami, help me please!'_ thought Hinata, dazed. She also lifted her head up, to look into his deep cerulean eyes.

"Hey! Hinata-chan? Naruto? Why are you guys all quiet all of a sudden? Helloooo?" Kiba asked.

Hinata and Naruto finally broke eye contact and blushed profoundly.

_'Whoa, is our little Naruto blushing?!?'_ thought Kiba. _'Wait till Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru hear about this!'_

"Well, how about leave you two here to talk," said Kiba as he slyly went away.

Half a minute passed and Naruto decided to finally break the awkward silence.

"So you're a Hyuuga? Your'e related to Neji then, right?" he asked. _'Never knew Hyuuga girls were this cute, I mean...'_

"Um, yeah." she replied. "Sorry about this morning again, I am still very nervous."

"Yeah, so am I," he said _'Why didn't I ever see our beautiful face before'_ he thought

"Y-you seem to be quite popular, Naruto-kun" Hinata asked, breaking his trail of thought.

"Oh, I mean, um, yeah, I guess so, it's not like I wanna be. Anyway, I haven't seen you in middle school before. This your first time in a public school?"

"Y-yes, it is."

"And one more thing," he said thinking about someting about her that was really nagging him. "Why are you stuttering so much? Am I really that intimidating?"

"O-oh, no! that's not..."

Hinata wasn't given a chance to answer(thankfully), their teacher had finally entered the classroom.

"Forgive me, I got lost on the road of life. I am Hatake Kakashi. You may all sit down now."

After class had ended, Hinata left to her last class before lunch. Naruto wasn't able to question her again since Hinata had left already.

Hinata sighed, thinking about how much she had started to like Naruto and then remembering that he would never fall for a plain girl like her. Nobody even bothered to notice her, except Kiba who did just because she was new. _'My aquintance with Naruto had started with an accident and is going to be an accident.'_ she thought sadly.

_'Besides, Naruto has a huge variety of girls to fall for, each of which are totally crazy for him, and it would only be natural if he overlooked me. And even If I do like him, it would only be trouble for me.Wait, why am I talking like this? Why am I even talking to myself at all??!!'_ she quickly snapped back to reality and glanced at her small almost incomprehensible map and headed towards the cafeteria. She noticed Sakura (thanks to her bright pink hair) and then Ino next to her and ran to them.

"Hey Sakur..." she began but then noticed that they weren't alone. Another guy with raven black hair and dark eyes was standing next to Sakura, a girl with two messy, brown buns and brown eyes was smiling at her and, another guy with a lazy expression and black hair tied into a ponytail was standing next to Ino.

"Hey, Hinata, meet Uchiha Sasuke," she pointed at the first guy,"Tenten," she pointed at the girl, "and Nara Shikamaru," she pointed at the other guy. "They're friends from middle school."

"Ano, hi there, I am Hyuuga Hinata," she said quietly.

"Hello, Hinata-san. Another Hyuuga, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, yeah, I'm guessing you know Neji too, he's my cousin."

"Neji?! Really? I haven't seen him for a while," said Tenten.

"What's up, Hinata? Well, looks like your cousin and his friends are here," pointed Shikamaru lazily.

Hinata turned around and surely she saw Neji walking towards them but her heart sank a clear 2 feet when she saw who was with him. Kiba but most importantly, Naruto.

"N-naruto?" she said.

"Yeah, you two met before?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, sort of," Hinata replied.

Neji, Naruto and Kiba walked up.

"Ah! Hinata-chan! I'm so glad to see that you've met Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Hahahaha!" said Kiba gaily. He nudged Naruto in the ribs and then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I won't take your girl. It's just really great that you finally have taken liking in a girl and frankly I'm not surprised with your choice."

"Wait, what?! What gave you that idea?!" Naruto whispered back.

"You do know that it's rude to whisper in front of others?" said Neji glaring daggers at the two.

"Gomen, Neji," said Naruto.

"Anyway, Hinata-san, I am glad you have become familiar with these people. Let me let you know a few things about these people. Firstly, never ask Shikamaru a favor, he'll never comply," said Neji.

"Ya got that right," said Shikamaru.

"Secondly, never, ever ask Sakura or Ino for answers to questions on homework, because it is more than likely it is wrong."

"HEY!" shouted Ino and Sakura simultaneosly.

"Thirdly, never think that Kiba really likes you, he usually does that just to annoy people."

"Hey, not all the time." said Kiba. Hinata giggled and there was an unnoticeable smile that appeared on Naruto's face.

"And fourthly, Naruto and Sasuke are probably the best people you can get help on schoolwork from, other than me."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and they both blushed slightly, quickly looking away. Nobaody really noticed this other than Kiba and Neji, Sauske and Sakura were too busy fighting about something random, and Ino and Shikamaru were amusing themselves by watching the two.

"Hey did you see that?" whispered Kiba silently into Neji's ear. He nodded.

"Okay eveyone, let's get something to eat and get out of here!" yelled Kiba. For him it was soo wasy figureing out who liked who, Sakura and Sasuke were so totally into each other, Ino and Shikamaru had something going on and with Naruto and Hinata it was obvious. Only Neji and Tenten were left and the way Neji kept stealing glances at her and the way Tenten just happened to look away blushing when he did that was absolutely ridiculous. 'If only I could find love. Nah, watcing these guys is much more fun.' he thought.

After they had gotten a bite to eat, they headed off to their classes. Hinata had her Foreign Language class, French and Tenten did too, after that, she had co-ed gym, which she dreaded. And then (much to Hinata's delight or fear?) she had found out that Naruto and Sasuke, as the group was telling each other their classes, had gym with her.

Kiba came up to her and said in her ear, "Good luck!"

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Hey, you know perfectly well," he said back glancing at Naruto a few times to make her realize what he was saying. A deep blush appeared on Hinata's face.

Naruto was too busy listening to music to notice what was going on.

"Ne, Hinata, are you okay? You look kinda red." asked a concerned Naruto.

"O-oh, I-I'm fine. T-thanks."

The bell rang and everyone dissapated from the cafeteria, leaving behind a huge mess for the janitors to clean up. Hinata quickly went to her locker to grab her afternoon classes material and as she hurried down the hall, she tripped over someones foot that had purposely been left there. Hinata looked up and saw a face darkened by a hoodie.

"Well, look over here, guys. Looks like we found a little mouse," he said, coming out of a small space in the wall.

A few more guys came out of the same small space and they cornered her to the wall.

"Mice shouldn't be scurrieing in the hallways this late."

It was late? Hinata looked down at her watch. She was 10 minutes late for her French class!

_'What am I going to do?' _she thought _'Nobody's here to help me.'_

Hinata slipped from in between them and left quickly. _'Great, now i have bullies to deal with.'_

She went to class and since the teacher wasn't even there yet, she was safe from getting into trouble. But she was still scared that she might see the men again and even more frightened of her next class, no, of the people in it.

She slammed her things into her locker, grabbed her gym bag and ran to the gymnasiam. She ran into the locker room, changed into a pair of short shorts and a short sleeved shirt, and ran into the humungeous gym. She didn't have trouble finding Naruto, thanks to his bright yellow hair, and then she noticed Sasuke standing next to him. She blushed slightly and hid inconspicuously so that no one would notice her. Too bad that didn't last too long, all the guys seemed to surround her, asking where she was from and thanks to her clothes, she aroused alot of attention. The girls that were in her class glared jealously at her.

_'I am never wearing short shorts again,'_ she thought. She had a feeling Naruto was looking at her too. _'Yeah, right.' _

The gym teacher walked in and greeted the class.

"Hello, everyone, I will be your Physical Health teacher, Maito Gai! We must let the fires inside of us burn brightly in the springtime of youth! Hahahahaha!" he said and everyone visibly sweatdropped, except for another kid standing a few feet away from him, and the peculiar thing about him was that, _they looked almost exactly the same._

They had the same haircut, same expression, and the same personality. It was not only uncanny but scary.

And just when she thought things weren't going to get worse, the teacher noticed her.

"Ah! Look at this young beautiful flower waiting to run and train and sweat until her body will not allow it anymore. Hahahaha!" he said and Hinata blushed profoundly.

Sasuke and Naruto walked up to her after they had gotten rid of their little fangirls.

"So, Hinata, I bet you're probably drowning in embarrassment right now," said Sasuke slyly.

"Um, a little bit," said Hinata, still blushing and refusing to look at them in the face.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to all of us, one time or another."

Naruto didn't say anything. He was still surprised at how good Hinata looked.

And gym class ended and as soon as Hinata stepped inside the locker room, she found out that all of the girls there were furious.

"Who do think you are, you little slut?" said one.

"Yea, where did you get the nerve to steal my boyfriend?" asked another.

"Ano, I didn't steal anyone. I don't even want them or anything. I guess I already like someone else."

"What?!" Their expressions totally changed. It looked like these girls would do anything to catch a piece of gossip.

"Who is it?"

"Is it Sasuke? Oh Kami, He is so cute."

"No! Not as cute as Naruto! I wish he liked me too. Ever since he started school at Hidden Leaf Middle School, I've been swooning over him. He's perfect at everything. Not only is he smart, but he's really good at soccer and swimming too. You should see his six pack."

"Hey! How did you see it?"

"Well, I went to one of his swimming competitions and saw him there, I swear, he shouldn't even be called human, He's like a God!"

Hinata quickly left the room to change in the bathroom but she wasn't able to leave since another girl grabbed her shoulder and said,

"Hey, you still haven't told us who you like!"

"Ano, I have to go."

"Wait, you have eyes like Neji! You're related right? Can you tell him that I love him? Please?!"

"Um, I'll try," said Hinata, really not liking her position at the time.

She finally got changed and ran out, but since she was still looking over her shoulder to see if any of the girls were following her, she didn't look in front of her and, SMACK! her head again hit another very hard wall. Except right then, the wall started talking. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up and saw her self drowning in blue.

"N-naruto-kun! Gomen-n-nesai! Forgive me for bothering you twice now!" she said really fast and greatly resembling a tomato.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I really don't mind," he said back.

"You two done yet? I'm waiting," came the voice of Sasuke behind Hinata.

"Uh, gomen, Sasuke-san."

"Let's go then, I have Biology next and I don't like the teacher, I heard form my brother that she gets really pissy if you're late," said Sasuke drily.

Hinata's last class was Algebra I and she ran to get there. Little did she know that that was Naruto's last class too. Naruto had gone to his locker and so did Hinata so she didn't notice Naruto also going to the same class. The hallways were jam packed between periods.

When Hinata finally entered the room and sat down, the teacher, Anko, began an attendance check.

When Naruto and Hinata found out that they were in the same class, each of them looked around for the other. They made eye contact and turned red.

_'Why the hell is she/he blushing?!?!'_ they both thought.

Now Hinata wasn't the best bird in the nest when it came to math and she had an excruciatingly hard time keeping up. Naruto didn't fail to notice this and went over to her desk to help her out. Hinata smiled gratefully and thanked him.

"Arigatou-gozaimas."

"Daijobou."

And with that, Alegebra didn't seem so hard anymore and when it ended, she and Naruto both went to their lockers. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day but Hinata stood by her locker and thought of none other than Naruto.

_'First day of school and I already like someone. Oh Kami, I'm pathetic.'_ she thought.

Naruto on the other hand pulled out his mp3 and listened to music by his locker while thinking about Hinata and how perfect she was.

_'I can't belive I'm best friends with Neji and I haven't seen her before. How could Neji not tell us about her?'_

They both headed out the door and saw that the rest of the group was standing out there waiting for them.

"Hey! Hinata! Guess what I heard from the girls in your gym class!" yelled Sakura and Hinata for the umpteenth time, blushed.

"Onegai, Sakura-san, can we talk about this later?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. "No problem. I'll call you, kay?"

"Sure, that will be fine."

And with that, Hinata waved at the rest as they separated ways and she and Neji walked back home, which not far away.

_'Wow, what a day,'_ she thought and waited at home for Sakura to call her. She could at least tell her who she liked, right?


	2. Thinking of You

CHAPTER 2

Hinata lay in bed, thinking about her day and the people she had met. Then she evoked her talk with Sakura a few hours ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata's phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi! This is Sakura."_

_"Um, hi, Sakura-san," said Hinata uncomfortably_

_"So, are you gonna tell me?"_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"Don't you act innocent with me! You know, who you like!"_

_"Ano, I don't like anyone."_

_"You know, you are really bad at lying, I can even tell on the phone."_

_"Uh..."_

_"Yea the girls you had a fight with at gym are my not-so-close friends but I know them anyway. I had class with them after you did and they asked me if I knew you. Naturally I said yes. They told me everything. And if I'm not mistaken, you like a certain someone in this school."_

_"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."_

_"Yeah, like what you are saying right now. Trust me; those girls are great at keeping the facts straight when spreading gossip."_

_"Uhh..." Hinata shifted nervously._

_"So, who is it?"_

_"Um..."_

_"Is it Naruto?"_

_"WHAAT?!?!"_

_"Ha! I knew it! Well actually I didn't, it was only normal that you liked him. Most of the female population at Konoha High apparently does."_

_"You mean you guessed?"_

_"Yeah, well, it was kind of obvious after seeing how you reacted to everything he said. Kami, you're one the shyest people I know!"_

_"N-no! I don't like Naruto-kun! I mean..."_

_"See?! Yeah you do! Hahaha, wait till Ino hears about this!"_

_"NO! Please don't tell anyone this!"_

_"So you are saying that you do like him?"_

_"Well, not really, I mean…maybe..."_

_"Don't worry, I like someone too, but he never, ever notices me the way I want him to."_

_"Who?"_

_"Well, guess I'll tell you since you indirectly told me. You know Sasuke right?"_

_"Y-yeah, so you are saying that you like him? Actually, I'm not surprised."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, he seems like your type."_

_"What do you mean, 'my type'?"_

_"You know, silent, secretive, someone only willing to share secrets with a really close person, like Neji-ni-san of N-naruto-kun."_

_"HAHA! You can't even say his name without stuttering!"_

_"Please, Sakura-san, it's not funny."_

_"Hey, how about I hook you two up?"_

_"WHAT?!?!"_

_"Yup, you heard me."_

_"Onegai, Sakura-san, don't come up with crazy ideas."_

_"No, I really think that he might like you too."_

_"But how?"_

_"Well, I don't think that he has been so quiet in his entire life, or at least as long as I've known him. So yeah, I think it will work."_

_"But how would he notice someone like me? I mean, I'm so plain and ugly."_

_"WHAT? Who are you kidding? You're probably one of the only people he's taken an interest in. Seriously, I was IMing him and he was asking about you and if I've seen you before and stuff like that. And why do you think all of the guys kept asking your number and crap during gym?"_

_"How did you find that out?"_

_"Same people form before."_

_"Hey, I thought it was because I was wearing short shorts or something."_

_"You were wearing short shorts? No wonder all the guys, not to mention Naruto are swooning over you." Hinata blushed terribly at this._

_"S-s-sakura-san! Don't talk like that!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Oh, never mind. And besides, who wouldn't ask about me, I am new around here. I don't think that that proves anything."_

_"Hey, Hinata, I gotta go, my mom is asking me to come down for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"_

_"Okay, bye."_

_CLICK_

_END FLASHBACK_

Hinata kept thinking whether or not Sakura was lying when she said Naruto asked about her. Surely it could not be true.

A few minutes later, Hinata could not bear the invasion of sleepiness any longer and drifted off to a slumber filled with laughing Sakuras, hard chests and a lot of screaming fan girls.

Hinata woke at the sound of her alarm clack and quickly washed up and slipped into a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt that said "Pale is the new Tan", and a light jacket and ran downstairs. She gulped down some cereal and met up with Neji and hurried off to school. She could hardly contain herself as she saw Naruto leave his house to meet up with them as she recalled her chat with Sakura the night before.

She walked quietly down the street and when she found out from Neji, 2 minutes after they had left, that Naruto was joining them, her heart jumped a clear 2 miles.

"Neji-ni-san! Why didn't you tell me before?!

"I didn't think it would be a problem. Besides, Sakura lives around here, you could meet up with her."

"Okay then, I'll go on ahead until I see her leave her house."

"Hinata-sama! You don't know where she lives!" But Hinata had already left, in fear of Naruto.

She saw Sakura leave her house, waving at her mother.

"Sakura-san!" she yelled.

"Oh, hey there, Hinata! How ya doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks."

"Well, what do you think about me hooking you and _N-naruto-kun_ up?" she said, imitating Hinata's voice.

"Sakura-san, I strongly suggest that you not do that!"

"Okay, okay."

"Hey! Look, you can see the high school from here, it's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I know. Let's hurry and get there, I can't wait to tell Ino this."

"Please! Don't tell anyone! I trust you with this!" Hinata said and Sakura sighed deeply.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. You really suck the fun out of everything. I was thinking on giving this story to the local newspaper but no."

They finally reached the school and the two of them waved to each other and dissipated into the crowd of people. As Hinata reached her locker, she saw that there was a note attached. She stuck it with the rest of her books and decided to look at it later.

Hinata headed off to World Civ. She saw Sakura there too and sat down next to her. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Okay, kids, open up your books to page 25, we're going to begin quickly and hopefully we will finish two sections today," Said Kurenai.

'_Hopefully, we won't,'_' thought Hinata.

World Civ went as good as it could have, and Hinata walked to Physics with Sakura and they met Ino.

"Crap, I really don't want to have Physics," complained Ino.

"Yeah, neither do I, the teacher seems so boring," said Sakura as their teacher, Asuma, walked in.

After Physics, Hinata and Ino went to Intro to Art. They needed to take the first class in order to take ceramics and such. But Hinata met someone new in Art class that day, the well known playboy, Sai. And since Hinata didn't know that, Sai took full advantage of her oblivion.

""Hello, Kiba," said Hinata shyly.

"Ah! Ohaiyo, Hinata-chan! How are you doing?"

"Ano, quite fine, thank you."

Sai walked up.

"So I hear there is a new girl joining us at Konoha this year. I'm Sai and its great meeting you, Hinata-chan."

"Um, nice to meet you too, Sai-san." Hinata was still very shy when it came to meeting new people.

"Hey, I'll leave you guys to talk. I have to ask Ino something, I'll see you two later then." And with that, he left, leaving a timid Hinata alone with a very evil looking Sai, though Hinata was not aware of that.

"So, Hinata, is this you're first time at a public school?"

"Ano, yes it is."

"And you are related to Hyuuga Neji, I presume?" said Sai, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like Neji much; he was too close to his most hated person, Naruto Uzumaki. He loathed that man with a passion.

"Yes, I am, he is my cousin."

"Well, I think that you two are totally different. You are much too beautiful to be near him and any of his friends." Hinata blushed at that comment.

"Um, why do you think that? They seem perfectly fine to me."

"What I mean is, why should you hang out with them when you can be with me?" Hinata's face started to resemble a cherry with measles.

"Um, well…" But she never finished because Ino and Kiba got there first.

"Hinata! There you are! God, Kiba gets really annoying after a while," she said, nudging Kiba's arm.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Hinata, we really need to get rid of your stutter. And do you have to start every sentence with 'Ano' or 'Um'?"

"Gomen, Ino-san. It's just a habit."

"Okay, whatever. Let's just get done with this and get to our next class."

The rest of the day was uneventful, and since Hinata's schedule was the same everyday, she got to see Naruto a few more times that day, but every single time she did, her heart sank as she found out that he was purposely avoiding her.

_Did I do something wrong? Oh Kami…_

And lunch was no different. Naruto thought that it would be better if he went to go sit with his soccer team.

No matter what happened, Hinata's day had definitely not gone well. When she got to her Algebra class, she found out that the teacher had gone home sick and so a substitute had come in to watch over the kids.

"Ok, since there is no teacher and since she did not leave me any directions, I am going to allow you to have a sort of a study hall, but as long as you keep down the volume level, I'll allow you to talk to each other." She said uncertainly.

Immediately, half the class started talking, a few kids took out their guitars and started strumming, and notes rained down a storm of notes.

Hinata quietly got up and walked up to the teacher.

"Is it okay if I go to the library? I actually would like to work on some homework and it is too loud in here."

"Um, sure. I suppose that would be fine." '_Well, one less kid to worry about…'_ thought the teacher.

Soon after Hinata had left, Naruto came in and noticed the hectic condition. Oblivious to the fact that Hinata had gone to the same place, he asked if he could go to the library to do some work. The teacher, amazed at her luck, let him go without another thought.

Hinata skimmed through the shelves looking for something to use for her recently given project.

"Hmmm, where can I find a book on Banksia Integrifolia? Oh Kami, I hate this assignment. 1st week of school and a project given already."

She sensed someone's presence and suddenly shut up. She peeked from the side of the shelf and saw a very regrettable sight.

"EEP!" she let out accidentally.

"Is anyone there?" asked a deep voice.

Hinata stayed quiet. _Maybe he won't notice that I am here. Aww, who am I kidding, It's not going to happen. He'll find out that I am here and then he will away, knowing that I am a weird dark person. I have to get out of here!_

"Ano, Hinata-chan?" he said questioningly.

Hinata blushed profusely.

"Ano, um, I was just, um, looking for a book, on, um, Banksia Integrifolia. And, um, I can't find it."

"Oh, um, ok, try a book on Australian Plants, you might find something on it there."

"Ano, ok, I'll try it."

"So, um, are you interested in Sai?" he asked.

_Holy crap, I'm having a conversation with him! _ "What? No, of course not, I met him today. Why do you think that? I mean he is a nice looking person, don't you think?"

"Well, he was going around saying how you were totally into him and all that, and I was just worried, I mean concerned, or whatever, that you shouldn't be. He has gone out with a lot of girls before and believe me, he is such a player. He's always telling me about all the girls he is dating at the same time, and it drives me crazy. So, I don't think you should go out with him or anything."

Hinata giggled.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, he kind of freaks me out."

Naruto laughed.

"Yea, he calls it 'his charm'."

The bell rang.

"Ano, I'd best be going now.'

"Yea, I'll see you later then." He said, smiling.

_SIGH… I am so pathetic. _

The rest of the day was uneventful. Until the last few minutes of school, there were announcements called over the PA.

"Attention: Konoha High is requesting a small group of students to volunteer after school for decorating the upcoming dance. If anyone is interested, please contact the Vice President. Thank you."

Hinata thought that maybe she could help. It would definitely boost her self-confidence, right? She just hoped nothing too bad would happen as she sprinted down the hallway to consult the VP about the matter.

* * *

HELLO! Mali-chan here! And I am also requesting reviews, please. The more reviews, the faster I update cuz I get writer's blocks REAL often. Arigatou and Ja Ne! I'll try to update soon! Caution: Extreme fluffiness ahead! 


	3. Setups and Deviant Plotting

Recap6

"Attention: Konoha High is requesting a small group of students to volunteer after school for decorating the upcoming dance. If anyone is interested, please contact the Vice President. Thank you."

Hinata thought that maybe she could help. It would definitely boost her self-confidence, right? She just hoped nothing too bad would happen as she sprinted down the hallway to consult the VP about the matter.

MofHH Chapter 3

Hinata's heart trembled as she neared the VP's room.

She was never too keen on talking with other people.

"_What if I mess up and the Vice President doesn't like me? What if there is a very long line, with people wanting the same thing as I do and I don't get the part? What if HE is here?" she thought._

While Hinata was fighting a mental war, she finally reached her destination and found out that there weren't that many people present, only about 15 people, most of which were there to complain about disgusting lunches and annoying schoolmates. But she recognized a head of vibrant pink hair and her heart went through a major rehab session as she sighed in relief. She ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were also interested in helping," said Hinata quietly.

"WHAT?!?! I was going to surprise you by signing up for you; you could seriously use the self esteem and anti-shyness boost. Oh, well, I guess I will sign up as well, that way, you won't be lonely, or get into trouble with the huge perverted population of this school. They infest every corner, those disgusting creatures," rambled Sakura.

Hinata smiled at her friends silly antics.

"Ano, okay, I guess that will be good."

"OH! I forgot to tell you, look ahead in the line, I am pretty sure that you will like what you see."

Hinata looked ahead and her heart dropped a clear 3 feet as she saw a head filled with golden hair. Her heart twisted as she saw the person turn around and smile in an irresistible grin.

"Oi! How are you guys doing?"

Sakura replied with a nod, but Hinata just decided to create a new shade of red as she blushed. She wavered a little and Sakura laughed at her.

"Wow, Hinata, I didn't know that you would swoon over him, you are so weird,"

"Huh?"

"Oh my god, I seriously have to have someone look at you, you are psycho over this guy."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So the matter ended quite harmoniously with the VP, Shizune, accepting their request, seeing as to how not many people had volunteered. The people who had decided to help were Hinata, Sakura, Temari (a junior), Naruto and, surprisingly, Sai, who had asked the VP after Hinata had told him before she had left for home.

And after much pressure from Naruto, and much to Sakura's delight, Sasuke had decided to join the crew as well.

_Chatroom Home_

CherryGurl has signed on:

Blu4U has signed on:

CG: So I bet u wanna no more bout Naruto rite?

B4U: um I guess so

CG: lol, okay, did u no he had a crush on me in middle school?

B4U: oh

CG: yea, he kept asking me on dates but I always refused, u no how I feel about Sasuke

B4U: so dus he like any1 rite now?

CG: yea

Hinata immediately felt her heart break.

B4U: ano, who?

CG: lol, believe, you'll find out soon

B4U: um, I don't know…

1010 has signed on:

WishUWereMe has signed on:

CherryGurl: So Hinata, are u ready??

1010: what r u takin bout?

WishUWereMe: Yea, I hav no idea

CG: Hinata and I have signed up for helping with the dance.

B4U: I am getting 2nd thoughts bout this now, I don't think I shud do this anymore…

CG: Aww, u-no-hoo signing up is the best part!

10: I am very confused

WUWM: yea I no, som1 plz inform wtf is going on!

CG: Chill, ino, its just som1 you all no!

B4U: plz, Sakura, don't tell them!

CG: Don't worry, I wont

WUWM: Forehead gurl, you are soo going to wish you had never been born if u don't tell me WTF IS GOING ON!!

10: Yea, Hinata I am ure friend rite?

CG: god, ino, y u so uptight?? . 

B4U: um, should I tell her?

CG: Hinata, no matter wat, don't tell Ino, I swear, in the next five minutes, the whole county is going to know. I'll count for you.

WUWM: WAT?!?! 

CG: yea, Piggy is like the queen of gossip, so watch out!

10: Ugh, you guys r so stupid, I g2g, I m hungry

B4U: K then, bb

CG: yea, cul8r skool

1010 has left the chat room

WUWM: Yea, same w/ me, Ill c u guys 2morrow,

B4U: BB

CG: Good riddance piggy

WUWM: sakura, u r so going to die

CG: EVENTUALLY, YES, EVERY1 WILL DIE, YOU SADIST!!

B4U: LOL!

WishUWereMe has left the chat room

CG: so, Hinata wat r u planning on doing w/ ure lil crush

B4U: um, ano, I unno

CG: I guess ill just hav to set u guys up then!

B4U: NO! plz don't do that!

CG: LMAO! You r 2 fny

…

CG: Shud I at least give u his sn?

B4U: ano…

CG: it is 9goldnfox9

B4U: I don't c y ur doin this, im nevr gonna talk to him u no

CG: -sigh- I didn't know that you were gonna b so stubborn, guess there is only 1 thing left to do.

B4U: wat are u gonna do?

CG: …

B4U: sakura?

B4U: this isn't funny you no

9goldnfox9 had entered the chat room

Hinata's heart revved up like a car's engine at the Indy 500.

_I am going to kill that girl…_

9goldnfox9- hey

B4U- um, hello

9gf9: uh, hey, who is this?

B4U: um, Hinata, from skool

9gf9: oh!

B4U: yea

9gf9- wheres sakura?

B4U: um, I unno

_Of course, he would be worried about Sakura; he probably still likes her. He could care less about me._

9gf9: well she was the one who invited me to the chat room so I am confused.

B4U: o okay

9gf9: well how are you doing then? I didn't no that u had a sn, in truth, I didnt no about u till hi skool, that kinda explains things

B4U: yea I guess

_He didn't even know that I existed until now, who am I kidding?_

5 minutes pass, and neither Hinata nor Naruto say a word.

9bf9: lol

B4U: what is it?

9gf9: very awkward

B4U: yea

Meanwhile, Sakura had been watching how the conversation had been going and was getting very annoyed at the behaviors of the two. She decided to step in.

CG: sry bout that guys, I had to go do something.

9gf9: WHERE'D U GO?!?!

CG: chill Naruto, o yea, GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT ABOUT HINATA!!!

_OH MY GOD!! NO!_

Hinata felt like her life was going to end, though the situation was only a minor condition.

9gf9: hmm?

Naruto, on the other hand was very much intrigued.

CG: She signed up for helping at the dance.

Hinata's heart finally slowed down after she found out that Sakura had only been teasing her.

9gf9: awesome! So am I, hey Sakura, are u going to help 2?

CG: yup

_Obviously, he would care whether or not Sakura joined, he probably still likes her…_

At the Uzumaki household, Naruto groaned in disbelief when he found out that Sakura was coming as well. She was probably going to beat the shit out of him if he made the simplest of mistakes, which he usually did do.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Having enough to do with Sakura and her devious mind, and with a very paranoid Neji standing behind her, who lecturing how chatting is bad, Hinata decided to get off the computer.

B4U: sry guys, I am going to b leaving now, c u 2morrow

CG: k bb

9gf9: yea ill c u tomorrow

_Yea, I hope I see you tomorrow,_ thought Hinata, blushing inwardly.

Neji was really getting on Hinata's nerves.

"For Kami's sake, Neji!! I am never going to listen to you so why do you try so hard?" said Hinata in a small voice.

Neji, taken aback, walked out of her room quietly; he had never been told off by Hinata before.

Hinata blushed after she realized what she had told Neji, and as she lay in bed, she was glad that her life wasn't worse than it was already.

She had thought too soon, because little did she know that a certain person was plotting against her well-being. As a conniving mind schemed unfavorably against her, Hinata slowly fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the malicious treatment that awaited her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N Hmmm… that ended with a scary note…

OH WELL!

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Until then, this has been Mali-chan,

Ja Ne!


	4. Deception With A Dose of Algebra

As Hinata pulled a light blue tank-top over her head on top of her short sleeved white tee, she exuberantly stepped down her stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out the door to meet up with Neji.

Upon arriving at school, she quietly walked her way to her locker and grabbed her necessary items before treading to her first class. But she was soon stopped by the familiar face of Sai and she smiled sweetly and asked him how he was doing.

"Heh, thanks for asking, I am fine though. But I wanted to tell you that I am also going to help with decorating for the dance," he said.

"Oh, that is great! I am glad that there will be more friendly faces there! I guess I will see you there then!"

"Yea just want to let you know that we are going to help over the weekend, both Saturday and Sunday at 11, for 2 hours each day."

"Oh, thanks, I almost had forgotten the time."

Hinata noticed Naruto walking past with Kiba. She blushed strongly and brought her a light fist up to her lips in a nervous manner.

Naruto was looking right at them and he did not look happy. He turned around to Kiba and whispered in his ear. Kiba nodded and went on ahead as Naruto changed his route and turned right towards Sai and Hinata. Wearing an annoyed expression, he said,

"Ohaiyo Hinata. Hey, Sai, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Sai nodded and followed Naruto to another area away from Hinata's earshot and said,

"Sai, I am only going to say this to you once, _Stay away from her_."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about; I saw how you looked at her, like you were eyeing a piece of meat. Believe me Sai, if you looking for your 'toy-of-the-month' go find someone else, ;cause Hinata is totally off limits!"

"Man, why are you getting all protective, I am only having some fun, you know."

"Hinata is not something to play with!" Said Naruto as he raised a tight fist.

Sai merely flicked it away with the back of his hand and said,

"Whatever, I don't see how you think that you can boss me around, it is my choice in whatever I do, and if she doesn't like me, then that is her preference, not yours. So back off."

Naruto watched as Sai went off to Hinata again. Quickly putting on a fake smile, Naruto joined them; knowing better than to trust Sai with Hinata. It was funny notion, he thought, realizing that he didn't trust anyone with Hinata.

The bell rang, and the numerous groups that chocked the hallway quickly dispersed to their classes, leaving the hallways vacant and bare in a matter of seconds

Hinata headed to Algebra with Naruto by her side, which made her very nervous.

But she did notice the change in Naruto's behavior. What really confused was what has caused it. He seemed pissed off the entire time he was with Sai and her.

Putting the thought to back of her mind, she tried to focus on math, but it was just too perplexing; why was she learning this when everything could be solved by a calculator?? Was it not easier that way?

With her head propped up on the palm of her hand, she thought of a more interesting subject.

At least she could look forward to helping for the upcoming dance. Again her mind strayed as she started wondering if she would actually go to the dance. Neji probably wouldn't let her. Maybe Naruto would ask her out!

_Fat Chance, _she thought, realizing that the idea was very much unlikely, she hung her head low.

As Hinata sighed in a depressed manner, void of any thought that the teacher could possibly behind her, and oblivious to the fact that all of her classmates were signaling something to her, she snapped back to reality when the teacher hollered in her ear.

"Miss Hinata! Please focus! The art of Algebra is a very complex subject and should not be handled with such irreverence!"

Hinata's face looked like it was going to explode as she quickly stammered out,

"Gomen! Gomen-nesai!"

Her teacher sighed at her feebleness and continued with the lesson while writing incomprehensible chicken-scratch on the black board once more while Hinata drowned in embarrassment. A few kids snickered quietly and Naruto looked at her with a small smile as she dipped lower in her seat in humiliation

_Oh GOD! Why Algebra?!?! Why in front of Naruto?!?!_

The rest of the day went respectively well, and as Hinata went back to her locker at the end of the day, she sighed in relief that it was Friday. Tomorrow she had to go to help for the dance. Thankfully Sakura would be there so it won't be too bad. But after the show she put on in front of Naruto in Algebra, she felt she couldn't look at him without stuttering a blue streak along followed with one of her signature ultra-bright red blushes..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Standing at his locker with his earphones jammed in his ears, Naruto remembered the torment that Hinata had received as Algebra and felt the sudden need to see Hinata and comfort her, hug her, kiss-

What was he thinking?!?! Where did that come from?!?! He had known her for what, four, five days? Maybe a week? And now she was a victim of his perverse mind?? He seriously had to stop hanging out with his Dad's best friend, Jiraiya. That geezer totally defined in deep context what the word perverted was.

Hinata totally didn't deserve him; he should just stay away.

But…

He really did like her…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Most of the school had left, but Hinata was having a hard time organizing things and so took forever with leaving the building. When she finally turned away from her locker, she was confined to the back of her locker as two arms surrounded her. She looked up at Sai's face.

"Ano, Sai, what is it?" Hinata was feeling uncomfortable in her position.

"Hello, Hinata. I missed you."

"R-really, um, I think I should go now, Neji-nii-san is probably waiting for me."

But as Hinata tried to pry loose her imprisonment, Sai's hold became tighter.

"Oh, I don't think so, see, I am very interested in you, and I don't think that you should be left in such a lonely position."

Hinata, sensing danger, tried to wiggle loose. Sai's face just coming closer and closer to hers and she couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes shut and hoped for a miracle.

At that moment, Neji, who had thankfully trusted his intuition, showed up to check why Hinata was not out of the building.

Hinata felt relief wash over her. _THANK YOU GOD!!!_

Sai's face crumpled in fear

And Neji did not look happy. (a/n heehee)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A bump the size of a basketball grew on Sai's head as he sulked into the shadows after Neji took Hinata out of the school. He smirked.

"You can't stay away from me, Hinata," he breathed.

And dissolved into the dark.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata had never been so afraid in her life. Was that the same kind Sai she had known before? Could she not trust him anymore? Was everybody like that? What about Naruto? Was he the same, with his considerate beautiful personality only skin deep?

Meanwhile, Neji was on the phone consulting the same problem with his best friend.

Neji: So that was what happened. What should I do? I felt like skinning the bastard alive!

Naruto: Why didn't you?? If I was there, his own mother wouldn't have been able to recognize him if she ever got to see him again.

Neji: Yeah, now I don't trust anyone with Hinata anymore. Why didn't I suspect Sai in the beginning?

Naruto: I knew what the little bastard was like from the beginning, I even told him off today before classes had started! God, I want to murder him! Wait until I get my hands on him tomorrow!

Neji: Oh, you are going tomorrow as well? I have to escort Hinata there, do you mind looking after her a while? I don't that nasty asshole getting near her anymore.

Naruto: Alright, but, isn't Sakura going to be there as well? I guess me and Sasuke could kinda team up against Sai and beat the shit out of him!

Neji: Don't get carried away, I want to maim him as much as you do, but you could get in serious trouble that way, so don't let your blood boil there, okay?

Naruto: Okay, I'll try, but if he tries anything-

Neji: Then you can do anything you want.

Naruto: Sorry, Neji, I have to go, PMSing dad is getting on my nerves, I am supposed to be cleaning the hell hole I call my room.

Neji: All right then, I guess I will see tomorrow then?

Naruto: Yup, bye.

Neji: Okay, bye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back at Naruto's house…

Naruto's head fumed.

He would never forgive the filthy son of a –

"NARUTO!!" yelled a paranoid father from downstairs, swiftly breaking Naruto's train of thought..

"What is it?" he yelled back, equally loud.

"Are you off the phone yet?"

"Yea, I am!"

"Okay, come downstairs, I want you to meet your new teacher."

This was the difficulty of having your dad as the town mayor. Everything thing in the city had to revolve around him, with you caught in the middle.

As Naruto trudged down the stairs, he heard the deep laughter of his father, and the crackly bellows of Jiraiya, who seemed to be at there house 24/7. But he also heard a light tinkley laugh of an unfamiliar woman.

When he reached the bottom stair, he suddenly remembered who the mystery teacher was. He hadn't seen her for _years._ Then why did she look exactly the same?

"Wow, Naruto! You have grown so much!" said Tsunade as she gave Naruto a bone crushing hug. She was known for her strength "I remembered you as a snot nosed brat, but you don't look half too bad. So, you got one yet?" She asked, holding up her pinkie, with a mischievous, knowing smile on her lips.

Naruto blushed lightly as he thought of Hinata.

"N-no!" he stuttered.

"Ooh, so you like someone, right?"

"Um, no."

"Whatever. Well, I think you should start treating me with respect, since I am going to be your new principle!"

She smirked.

Naruto's jaw almost reached the ground.

"WHAT?!?!" The exclamation resounded through town.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hinata, there's someone on the phone for you!" yelled Hanabi, her younger sister.

"Okay, I am coming," she replied.

Hanabi handed the phone to Hinata and she called into it.

"Hello?"

All she heard was _clik_ the sound of hanging up and then the dial tone.

_Huh?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Tell me WHY I DID I DID THAT!!!! _Thought Naruto as he hung up frantically, while taking deep breaths to calm his frazzled nerves. He had broken into a sweat.

What was wrong with him? He lasted the past few years in middle school surrounded by gorgeous girls who would give nail and tooth for a single date with him so why couldn't he ask her out for the dance??? Though she was drop-dead dazzling. But he barely even knew her!

Okay, no, he knew her.

Very well.

Well enough to grab her and –

Woah, Boy! Calm down!

But why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Everything, her eyes, her smile, her voice, it was so irresistible.

There was only one thing that he could think of doing to compose himself. Drink. Coffee. In excessive amounts.

Yes, Heaven...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Next day…

_OMG! I AM LAAAATTTEEE!!!!!!!! _screamed Hinata in her mind as she anxiously got ready.

She pulled on a pair of light blue faded jeans and a pale pink long shirt and headed out the door to meet with Neji. She was still worried about what had happened at school the other day with Sai.

_That is right, I can't trust him anymore. I should just stay away from him. And if he tries to talk to me, I'll… I'll… Argh! This is so frustrating!_

As the reached the school, Hinata saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke outside waiting.

She ran up to meet with them.

"What are you guys doing?" she inquired.

"Guess who is late again, if that Kakashi uses that 'helping old lady' excuse again, I swear, I am going to kick him in the balls so hard, ugghhh, no more babies!" yelled Sakura.

"Wow, that was really harsh," said Sasuke, internally flinching.

All the while, Naruto had been studying Hinata's face.

Just when things were getting a little light and carefree, Mr. Tension himself, Sai came into the picture, in his oh-I'm-so-cool assemble of carrying a cup of coffee and juggling a ring of keys at the same time.

"Hello, Hinata darling," he said in a poisonously sweet voice. He nodded at Naruto, "Naruto."

He completely ignored the rest of the group and continued to the doors until he was stopped by Sakura's voice.

"Good luck with that, Kakashi isn't here yet and the doors are locked."

With a smirk, Sai pulled out a shiny silver key and jutted it into the keyhole. With a light click, the door opened with a high pitched creeeeck.

He looked at Hinata.

"Ladies first."

Sakura was fuming, as she yelled,

"Oh yeah? Then what am I, a monkey?"

Sai continued to ignore Sakura as he stared at Hinata for her response.

Hinata, furious that Sai was treating her friends with such disrespect, decided to, for once, do something about it..

_Time to tell this bitch off…_

With her own fake sugery bitter-sweet voice, she replied,

"Don't worry, _Sai-kun_, I am perfectly capable of walking through a door without having you there. You can go ahead."

"But I insist."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He could see the evil glint in Sai's eye when he looked at Hinata and it was driving him crazy.

"Sai, what she said meant 'hell, no' if you haven't noticed, unless of course you have the deciphering skills of a pigeon. Need I say more before you get the hell out of here?" he said through clenched teeth and with so much malice that everyone flinched with fear. A nearby bird faltered while in flight.

Hinata stared at Naruto in surprise.

Sai just shrugged at the rest and went on inside the building as he hid the fear of Naruto within himself. That killer intent was intense; it was so threatening.

Finally, after a few unspoken moments of awkward silence, Kakashi had arrived and used another cheesy excuse for his delay.

"Gomen, children, there was a traffic jam."

Sakura started to mutter incoherent yet violent things under breath, Naruto was emitting an ominous glow of anger, Hinata tried to stifle a giggle, and a vein on Sasuke's forehead was throbbing furiously.

"You liar! You don't even drive!"

"I know, that's why I walked here."

Everyone visibly sweatdropped."

Ignoring their reaction, Kakashi said, "Let's get started then."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N – So what did you think? Feedback requested! Hope You Enjoyed It! I'll try really hard to update soon!

Preview of next chappie: Hinata and the guys are gonna finally start on the prep for the dance.

But Hinata make it out ALIVE!?!? DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Ok, no. That is not going to work...

Anyway!

Till the next bitter-sweet chapter, this has been Mali-chan,

Reporting OUT!

Ja Ne!


End file.
